batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Batman: The Dark Knight
LEGO Batman: The Dark Knight is a brickfilm stop motion web series created by Billy2009, based on the character by Bob Kane. The series takes elements from the Per-New 52 Batman comics, the New 52 Batman comics, the DC Rebirth Batman comics, Batman: The Animated Series/The New Batman Adventures, The Batman, Beware the Batman, the Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight trilogy film series, and some the DC Universe Animated Original Moives' Batman movies. Characters Main Characters * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Robin (I)/Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Robin (II) (Tim Drake) * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) * Alfred Pennyworth Recurring Characters * Commissioner James Gordon * Detective Harvey Bullock * Detective Renee Montoya * Chief Angel Rojas * Sergeant Sarah Essen * Detective Arnold Flass * Detective Crispus Allen * Batwoman (Kathy Kane) * Flamebird (Bette Kane) * Lucius Fox * Batwing (Luke Fox) * Red Hood (Jason Todd) * Spoiler (Stephanie Brown) * Captain Ellen Yin * Chief Clancy O'Hara * Dr. Leslie Thompkins * Vicki Vale * Julia Madison * Silver St. Cloud Allies * Villains * Joker * Harley Quinn (Dr. Harleen Quinzel) * Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) * Riddler (Dr. Edward Nygma) * Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) * Man-Bat (Dr. Kirk Langstrom) * Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) * Dr. Hugo Strange * Bane * Scarecrow (Dr. Jonathan Crane) * Clayface (Basil Karlo) * Rupert Throne * Carmine Falcone * Black Mask (Ramon Sionis) * Catwoman (Selina Kaye) * Two-Face (Harvey Dent) * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Talia al Ghul ** White Ghost (Dusan al Ghul) ** Ubu ** Hook ** Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) ** Dr. Ebenezer Darrk ** David Cain * Anarky (Lonnie Machin) * Magpie (Margaret Pye) * Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) * Terrible Trio ** Fox (Warren Lawford) ** Vulture (Armand Lydecker) ** Shark (Gunther Hardwick) * Firefly (Garfield Lynn) * Ventriloquist (Arnold Wesker) ** Scarface * Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch) * Orca (Dr. Grace Balin) * Lynx (Ling) * Ratcatcher (Otis Flannegan) * Sterling Silversmith * Lady Clayface (Sondra Fuller) * Clayface (II) (Preston Payne) * Cluemaster (Arthur Brown) * Deathstroke (Shade Wilson) * Calendar Man (Julian Day) * Electrocutioner (Lester Buchinsky) * Mad Monk (Niccolai Tepes) * Dala * Lady Vic (Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton) * Lock-Up (Lyle Bolton) * Calculator (Noah Kuttler) * White Rabbit (Jaina Hudson) * Circus of Strange ** Professor Pyg (Lazlo Valentin) ** Mr. Toad ** Phosphorus Rex * Maxie Zeus * KGBeast (Anatoli Kynazev) * Hugh (Dr. Thomas Elliot) * Victor Zsasz * Spellbinder (Delbert Billings) * Joe Chill * Reaper (Joe Chill, Jr.) * Corrosive Man (Derek Mitchel) * Cavalier (Mortimer Drake) * Harpy (Iris Phelios) * Black Spider (Eric Needhem) * Sal Maroni Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 # The Legend Begins, Pt. 1 - # The Legend Begins, Pt. 2 - # The Legend Begins, Pt. 3 - # Batman vs. the Mad Monk, Pt. 1 - # Batman vs. the Mad Monk, Pt. 2 - # Call of the Cobblepot - # Swamped - # Poisonous Kiss - # The Cat and the Bat - # Masks - # Heart of Ice - # The Joker - # Fear Itself - # Creature of the Night - # Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That - # JokerLand - # Face of Two, Pt. 1 - # Face of Two, Pt. 2 - # The Demon Within, Pt. 1 - # The Demon Within, Pt. 2 - Season 2 # Spellbound - # The Blade of the Cavalier - # The Laughing Penguin - # Enter the KGBeast - # The Bat, the Cat, and the Penguin - # Robin Begins - # The Dynamic Duo - # Apprentice - # So Cold... - # Clues - # Read My Lips - # Feat of Clay, Pt. 1 - # Feat of Clay, Pt. 2 - # Mad as a Hatter - # The Laughing Crocodile - # Cat Scratch - # Mudslide - # The Pyg and the Toad - # World's Finest, Pt. 1 - # World's Finest, Pt. 2 - Season 3 # Batgirl - # Burning Heat - # Team Penguin - # Trinity, Pt.1 - # Trinity, Pt. 2 - # Spoiled Alert - # Almost Got 'Im - # Pets - # The Butler Did It - # A Boy Wonder to Remember - # Fire & Ice - # The Man Who Laughs Last - # Two of a Kind - # Bird of Prey - # Over the Edge - # Double Talking - # Fire from Olympus - # Harley and Ivy - # Clayfaces - # One Strange Day - Season 4 # Hush, Pt. 1 - # Hush, Pt. 2 - # Hush, Pt. 3 - # Exit Robin, Enter Nightwing - # Sins of the Father - # Nothing to Fear - # Christmas with the Joker - # Breakout - # Riddles vs. Clues - # Bane - # Mad Love - # A Matter of Family - # Vengeance of Bane - # Knightfall, Pt. 1 - # Knightfall, Pt. 2 - # Knightfall, Pt. 3 - # Knightfall, Pt. 4 - # Knightfall, Pt. 5 - # Knightfall, Pt. 6 - # Knightfall, Pt. 7 - Season 5 # Batman Returns, Pt. 1 - # Batman Returns, Pt. 2 - # The Corrosive Man, Pt. 1 - # The Corrosive Man, Pt. 2 - # The Wings of the Harpy - # When in Bludhaven - # Games - # Thundering Streak - # The Joining, Pt. 1 - # The Joining, Pt. 2 - # Joker Express - # To Serve Atlantis - # Wonderful - # Ring Toss - # Speed Demons - # Quiver - # On Leather Wings - # Lost Heroes, Pt. 1 - # Lost Heroes, Pt. 2 - # Lost Heroes, Pt. 3 - Season 6 # The Terrible Trio - # Blades - # Mud Pack, Pt. 1 - # Mud Pack, Pt. 2 - # Mud Pack, Pt. 3 - # Anarky - # Total Blackout - # Deathstroked - # Targets - # Never Fear - # The Bat, the Cat, and the Rat - # Follows the White Rabbit - # Heart of Hush, Pt. 1 - # Heart of Hush, Pt. 2 - # Date Night - # A School of Pure Hard Knocks - # Beware the Creeper - # The End, Pt. 1 - # The End, Pt. 2 - # The End, Pt. 3 - Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Batman